Charmed Legacy
by Jesseyica
Summary: This story is set about 20 years after the season finale, but before Piper is sitting reading to her granddaughter. It is their first major issues as the new Charmed Legacy.
1. Chapter 1

Charmed Legacy

This story is set 20 years after the finale, but before the grandchildren. It's before the new generation start their quests as children of the Charmed Ones.

The Vote

Piper Halliwell sat at the dining room table across from her daughter Melinda. _I can't believe this is the little girl I saw in my future almost 30 years ago._ She thought to herself. _She is beautiful and healthy and the best part of that changed future._

"Mom….mom are you even listening to me?" Melinda Halliwell asked as she noticed the far off look in her mother's eyes.

"What? Of course sweetie I'm listening. You were talking about wanting to celebrate your 21st birthday at P3 before the new manager changes the name…but honey you do realize that you could just have it at my restaurant instead don't you. Free food and free drinks for the birthday girl." Piper said hopefully.

" I do appreciate that mom, but Wyatt and Chris both celebrated at P3 and I want to also. It's nothing against the new restaurant or against your cooking trust me. It's just a tradition that's all." Melinda said with a touch of sentiment to it.

"I know, and I understand…"

Before Piper could finish her sentence a bright glow filled the dining room. The women adjusted to the bright light and saw Megan standing before them. Megan was the Elder that they had seen and talked to from time to time over the last 20 years.

"Piper..Melinda..how are you?" The Elder asked, though you could tell she really wasn't interested in the reply. "I have come to bring you news and it is something that I feel needs to be addressed to the whole Halliwell Clan…all 15 of you is it?"

"What! You know how hard it is for me to get just MY family together for two minutes. I can't get my sisters and their families together too." Piper exclaimed as a lump formed in her throat.

"I'm afraid you have no choice Piper…there is a threat immerging from the underworld and it's a threat to you all. Now how quickly can you get everyone over here?" Megan stated with no emotion showing on her youthful face.

"Well, I, uh, oh whatever PAIGE! CHRIS! WYATT! KAT! TAMORA! HENRY! That's about all I can get you right now…oh and LEO COME DOWN HERE PLEASE!" Piper shouted with a smirk.

Within two minutes the manor was overflowing with Halliwell/Mitchells orbing in.

"What is going on Piper…I was in the middle of arguing with my husband about our next vacation. He does NOT appreciate me saying 'oops sorry hun gotta go' in the middle of it!" Paige ranted.

"Yeah mom what's going on Wyatt and I were just getting things ready for, umpf" Chris was cut off by a sharp elbow to his side from his brother. "Oh I mean we weren't doing anything." He exclaimed while sneaking a glance of his sister out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry Aunt Piper but can we make this quick, Kat and I were in the middle of studying for a huge test tomorrow." Tamora said as she sat down next to her brother. Who mentioned he didn't have anything better to do so he showed up.

"Well it's nice to see all of you too, but even though I love our reunions this is one I'm not thrilled with, but our Elder friend here Megan said she needed to talk to all of us and since you were the ones I could reach by yelling I did my best. Now if you don't mind could you please get your husband, sister and brother in law please. Wyatt get Prue, Parker and Payton please…and hurry. Chris go see what in the world is taking your father so long to get down here." Piper said in a tone that they knew meant 'don't mess with me'.

Within 5 minutes Paige had retrieved her husband Henry, and Phoebe and Coop said they would be over within 10 minutes. Wyatt returned with Prue and Parker, but Payton said she wasn't orbing anywhere. By the time he finished explaining that Payton had popped in with the help of her Cupid ring. Leo had been in the shower but with Chris' frantic pounding on the door he cut it short and was downstairs by the time Phoebe and Coop arrived.

"Hey did I miss the memo about a family reunion?" Phoebe joked as she said hi to her extended family and nearly jumped out of her skin when Megan replied behind her.

"No Phoebe this is a business meeting of sorts." Megan said as she eyed the room "I'm afraid that, as I already told Piper and Melinda, there is a threat immerging from the underworld. A unknown warlock has gathered forces and wishes to make a statement. He/or she has had ample time to study all of you and is aware of the fact the "Passing of the Power" ceremony has not yet taken place. They are ready to move and you MUST stop them."

"Passing of the Power? What in the world are you talking about?" Phoebe asked as she sent an inquisitive look toward Leo. He may no longer be an Elder but that didn't mean he had forgotten all he learned.

"A 'Passing of the Power' ceremony is like passing on the torch. It's a way to represent the new generation. Your mother passed before the ideal time for this ritual and your grams was stubborn and chose to ignore it, she didn't want to bring the fight to you girls before you were ready." Leo explained as he took a seat next to his wife. "I'm not too thrilled with the idea of it now myself. I mean Melinda isn't even 21 yet and poor Payton hasn't even graduated high school."

"Poor Payton? Is that really how you think of me Uncle Leo. What I'm not old enough to fight demons? In case you have forgotten we have ALL been basically training for this before we were potty trained." Payton announced though you could see in her face that she wasn't as ready as she wanted them to think.

"This ceremony MUST take place on Samhain, it's the most powerful night of the year for a witch, and it must be this Samhain. I'm afraid if you wait any longer then it will be too late." Megan stated "Now I will leave you to discuss this as a family and will return tomorrow with your decision. Let me specify that the decision needed to be made it who will partake of the Charmed legacy and who will not. There are enough of you to allow leniency so if you chose to be left out it shouldn't upset the legacy much. As long as there are at least 3 of you it will be alright." Without waiting for a response she was gone.

"So let me get this straight if I don't want to fight demons I don't have to?" Tamora asked

"Sounds about right" Paige replied

"Before anyone makes any decisions..Leo please explain what exactly takes place at this ceremony." Piper said as she fidgeted with her hair.

"Well the best way to explain it is that you would give your blessing on the children that want to take up the legacy. It gives them a little bit of extra protection. The downside is that as soon as the ceremony is done the legacy will be targeted by the underworld much like you and your sisters were. I was hoping to have more time….I knew I should have started training with them sooner." Leo said as he withdrew into himself.

"Ok, so what if lets say Wyatt and Chris want it but Melinda doesn't. What does that mean for her, I'm not going to bless my boys and leave her out." Piper snapped

"You don't have to Piper. You can give her a blessing as well, it's just the wording like in every ritual. It would mean that while Wyatt and Chris would be known as Charmed, Melinda would be able to live close to a normal life. She would still be in a small amount of danger, but the focus would be on the boys." Leo replied

"Wait a minute what if I want to be a part of this….you can't just assume that because I'm the youngest that I don't want to do this. I'm not letting my brothers go through that alone." Melinda could feel the tears starting to sting her eyes but she fought them back the best that she could. "You can't make this decision for me!"

"Melinda, sweetie, I wasn't trying to force anything I was just using you as an example. I'm sure Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige had the same concerns." Piper said as she looked to her sisters for confirmation. Which she received as they both shook their head yes.

"Ok so now that that is all cleared up how do you want to handle this? Vote, secret ballot?" Paige said with a laugh trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I say that we don't make any decisions without talking to grams first. She would haunt us if we did." Phoebe said with a giggle.

"Ok, well then you two … Attic…husbands kitchen…try to make some sandwiches or something, but don't ruin my kitchen…kids sit here and think…if you want out now is your chance. We will be back in a few minutes with Grams and then we can figure this out." Piper said as she followed her sisters up the stairs.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige took the all to familiar spot next to the books of shadows and linked hands. Together they spoke:  
"Hear these words, hear my cries,

Spirit from the other side.

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

Grams appeared before them with a knowing look. "Well it took you three long enough. Are we ready?" She said as she stepped out of the circle and became corporeal once again.

"Grams you knew this was coming?" Paige asked

"Well I didn't think it was going to stay quiet for too much longer..besides your Elder friend told me to expect a summons and here I am." Gram hugged each of them and strode out of the attic.

She was expecting to see the smiling faces of all her great grandchildren and instead walked down to a scene resembling World War III. "ENOUGH!" she screamed and instantly there was silence. "Now sit down all of you we are mostly all adults here…and we are family no need to squabble amongst ourselves." After she said hello to everyone they moved to the conservatory where there was more room. After about of an hour of debates and bickering they came to the conclusion that the best way to handle this was with an "I'm in or I'm out" vote.

Grams took the lead. "Now I am going to go around the room and when I say your name just state in or out. If you feel the need to explain you may do so uninterrupted. There will be time for damage control once this is settled. Samhain is only two days away and we must move quickly. Agreed?"

"Agreed" rang out the chorus

"Let's begin…Wyatt?"

"In"

"Chris?"

"In"

"Melinda?" 

"In"

"but Melinda…" Chris started to protest before Grams cut him off.

"Chris no interruptions…Tamora?"

"Out" 

"Tam I can't…" Kat started…

"Kat what did I say?" Grams asked

"Sorry" she replied

"Kat?"

"In"

"Henry?"

"In"

"Prudence?"

"Out"

"Parker?"

"Out"

"Payton?"

"In"

"Good that's six in and three out. Chris would you now like to state your case?" Grams asked giving him the floor.

"I just don't like the idea of my baby sister risking her life that way…not that I'm happy any of us are, but you're my baby sister." Chris pleaded.

"Chris…it's not like we haven't fought demons before…don't you remember that time when I was 3 and that demon showed up in the playroom? He looked confused at first then before he came to his senses you grabbed my hand and Wyatt grabbed the other? Without even saying a spell we vanquished him? If we could do that then…why can't you understand that we can do that now. I wasn't scared because I had you and Wyatt there to protect me…let me do this with you." Melinda responded as a tear fell down her face.

"WHAT! You took on a demon and you NEVER thought to tell me about it?" Piper screamed "What were you thinking?"

"Mom, we didn't realize it was dangerous, we just did what we know." Wyatt responded.

"Ok next Tamora would you like to explain?" Grams moved on before they got way off topic.

"I'm sorry Kat, but I don't want to fight demons, I want to focus on being a whitelighter like mom. I want to help other witches and future whitelighters. I told you years ago that if we are given a choice what I was going to do." Tamora explained

"But you're my twin Tam, I thought for sure that you would side with me." Kat said between silent sobs.

"I'm sorry you have to let it go I am not changing my mind."

"Ok, and Prue?"

"I don't want to be a part of this. I never wanted to be a part of this. I love my family and I don't want to let you guys down, but magic isn't something that I want to have to use on a daily basis. And yes I know it's a part of me and I can't change that, but I haven't used any of my powers for years. I'm sorry if any of you are disappointed in me, but I just can't do it." Prue said as she hung her head.

"Honey, no one is disappointed in you. You have always made your father and me proud that you are our daughter. Your aunts and I didn't have a choice, I'm just glad that you do." Phoebe said and she stroked Prue's hair to calm her down.

"That leaves Parker! Do you want to say something?"

"Honestly I want to follow my dad's footsteps. I want to bring people together with their perfect match. I don't know if I can split my time doing both. Daddy you said I could be a Cupid if I chose. I'm choosing it now." Parker said with a small plea.

"If that's what you want sweetheart all you had to do was ask. You were given a ring same as your sisters the day you were born. I will show you everything I know." Coop said as he put his arm around her.

"Anyone else?" Grams asked

"I have something to say." Henry Sr. stated. "I thought this was all behind us, and now you are telling me that my children are going to have to do what my wife had to do. I won't stand for it." 

"Henry, it's what they chose. We can't protect them forever. You knew when you married me that this was going to happen." Paige said in a soothing voice.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." He grumbled back.

It was past midnight so they decided to take up their usual holiday sleeping arrangements. Boys in the conservatory, girls in the living room, and Piper, Paige, Phoebe and their husbands took their old rooms. Grams said goodbye and that she would see them in a couple of days. She gave her instructions on the ritual to Piper and faded away.

The next morning Piper woke up hoping that the last few hours she could remember had been a dream. She hoped that she had dozed off while talking with her daughter and that there wasn't really a threat upon them and that she didn't have to give her children her blessing to be in danger. As she stumbled out of bed and started down the stairs she saw all the girls still asleep. _It wasn't a dream._ She thought to herself. _Time to make breakfast and start planning a ceremony instead of my daughters surprise party. _ She paused a moment and let her eyes land on the young adults before her. Her daughter Melinda, so peaceful. Her nieces Tamora and Kat sleeping identically. That made her giggle. Then there were Phoebe's babies, Prue, Parker and little Payton. _Not so little anymore._ With a sigh she tiptoed around them to look in on the boys. Wyatt barely fit on the wicker couch, and Chris was folded between the chair and the stool. Henry Jr was sprawled out on the floor using his blanket as a pillow. _Are they really ready for this._ She gave another sigh and headed into the kitchen. She tried to ease her mind by doing what she loved and set about cooking a feast.


	2. Chapter 2

Passing of the Powers

The next 48 hrs were hectic at Halliwell Manor. People popping or orbing in and out. Silent treatment amongst siblings. Parents bickering with each other about whether or not their children were ready. It was a circus.

Piper was given the instructions on the night of the vote and had followed them to a T. They had 16 white candles. One for each child and one for each sister. Then one for Piper's branch of the Halliwells, one for Phoebe's branch and one for the Mitchell clan. Which left one for Grams. She was instructed to inscribe their names on their individual candles. On the clan candles she was instructed to inscribe mother and fathers name symbolizing the entire family agreeing as one.

They still hadn't heard back from Megan and Piper wasn't sure if that was a blessing or a sign something was wrong. She put it out of her head and she dusted and swept the attic. No sooner than she put the broom down Megan appeared behind her.

"I take it a decision has been made?" Megan asked

"Hello to you too Megan, I'm fine how are you?" Piper sniped

"I'm well thank you sorry for my rudeness Piper but I don't have much time. Has a decision been reached on the legacy?"

"Yes, there will be six fighting for your greater good. One fully pledged Whitelighter, One twinkled eyed cupid and one 'no thanks'. But I'm sure you are only interested in the six fighting for your greater good aren't you?" Piper quipped

Megan shot her a look saying "DUH" loud and clear

Piper sighed then continued. "Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Kat, Henry and Payton have chosen the legacy."

"That's good, I was hoping for a unanimous vote, but six out of nine is more than adequate." Megan stated.

"More than adequate! Are you insane..these are kids..Payton is still a senior in high school and all you can say is MORE THAN ADEQUATE!" Piper screamed as she put her hands up in a motion that would blast this Elder back "up there".

"I surrender Piper, I did not mean to anger you with that statement. I promise I am concerned for their welfare as well. I simply needed to know how many amulets I needed to retrieve before tonight that is all." Megan said as she shifted out of Piper's range.

"Amulets? What amulets?" Piper asked hands still poised.

"I have convinced the other Elders that we must give something to your legacy to show our trust that they can overcome any obstacle they are faced with. However, the best they could agree on was memory dust. They know that it's going to be hard at first to not be exposed at first, as it was for you and your sisters. It is a limited amount, but when used sparingly it should last at least a few months." Piper started to respond but Megan continued. " I know it's not much Piper, I wish we could give them more protection, but this is the best we can do without interfering with the great design."

Piper thought a moment before responding. "Well, I guess it's better than nothing…and though I still don't hold a lot of love for most of you…thank you."

"There is one thing that you must know Piper, and I know you are not going to be thanking me for this, but you need to have full disclosure. During the first six months of the new legacy you and your sisters will not be allowed to interfere. To make sure that this can't happen the Elders will be binding your powers. Once the six months is up they will be restored to you and you can assist your family if you must. This isn't meant for a punishment Piper…it's meant to prove a point to the the underworld that this new legacy is just as good if not stronger as the last."

"Wait, what? You want me to just stand by and not be able to do anything! Oh no lady you can take your ceremony and shove it where the sun don't shine if you think that is going to happen." Piper said with her hands firming on her hips.

"You don't have a choice Piper. If this ceremony doesn't take place tonight then all will be lost. You are at a crossroads and without a clear way to go your book and all your powers are vulnerable. You must cement this legacy by tonight or it will be gone for good. Now let your sisters know what I have told you and I hope you heed my warning Piper…this MUST happen." Before Piper could argue Megan orbed away.

_THOSE ROTTEN NO GOOD ELDERS. I WISH I COULD JUST KICK ALL THEIR… _Pipers thoughts were interrupted by a load explosion coming from downstairs. Without another thought she raced out of the attic. As she came down the stairs she was almost hit by an energy ball without a thought she flicked her hands and blew up the warlock that had shot it. She looked to her left in time to see Wyatt flinging back an energy ball at the frozen warlock (courtesy of Melinda no doubt) that shot it at him.

"What in the hell is going on." She asked as Melinda blew up the last one.

"I think those were messengers." Wyatt stated "And I got their message loud and clear. This Demming just started a war."

"Where are your aunts I need to talk to them right away." Piper asked as soon as the front door opened. In walked Leo and her sisters and brother in laws.

"We are right here…wow what happened in here?" Phoebe exclaimed as she looked at the mess in the living room.

"You two" Piper said as she looked at her sisters "Upstairs…attic…now."

Phoebe and Paige followed Piper upstairs. When the door was shut Piper explained everything that had happened starting from Megan and ending at the battle in the house.

"She wants up to what!" Paige asked

"I am NOT letting them bind my powers while my daughter, nieces and nephews are in danger. That is NOT happening." Phoebe yelled.

"After what just happened I'm not so sure we have a choice anymore." Piper conceded. "Honestly, I am not happy about it either, but if this warlock, this Demming is planning something huge I want to give them the best shot to succeed against him. Apparently since we never had this ritual explains why it was so hard for us. I don't want them to have as hard of a time as we did."

"But Piper.." Phoebe started

"No Phoebs, we have to let them do this on their own at first. What message would it send to these demons and warlocks if the new Charmed Legacy had to saved by their mommys all the time?"

"Piper's right Phoebe, it would make them a joke. I don't like it, for the record, not one bit, but its only for six months. We can still train them and help them with what we know. It will have to be good enough." Paige said with a sigh at the end.

"Ok, if you guys are fine with it…then I'm fine with it." Phoebe said with defeat.

"Not fine…just our hands are tied." Piper exclaimed defeat resounding in her statement as well.

They left the attic to help the others clean up the living room. When that task was done Piper made dinner in hopes of lightening up the mood. Once the leftovers were put away and her kitchen was in order she went up to the attic to make sure everything was in it's place. Content that she had done what was asked she called her sisters up and then they summoned Grams. Grams gave the ok and brought up her great grand children. It was time to start the ceremony.

"Gentleman." Grams addressed Leo, Coop and Henry Sr. "Take the candles that are inscribed with your and your wife's name. Now bring them to me one at a time." Leo stepped up to Grams and as she lit his candle off of hers she spoke. "I give my blessing to you Leo and Piper. I pass along my blessing to your children Wyatt, Christopher, and Melinda. May this blessing protect them in their journey as part of the Charmed Legacy. Good now step back to Piper."

Next Coop stepped up and Grams lit his candle and spoke. "I give my blessing to you Coop and Phoebe. I pass along my blessing to your child Payton. May this blessing protect her in her journey as part of the Charmed Legacy. I pass along my blessing to your child Prudence. May this blessing protect her in her life and any journey she takes. I pass along my blessing to your child Parker. May this blessing protect her in her journey as a cupid. Good now return to Phoebe."

Last was Henry who stepped up to Grams unsure of his footing. "It's ok Henry I don't bite…much." Grams teased and as she lit his candle she spoke. "I give my blessing to you Henry and Paige. I pass along my blessing to your children Kat and Henry Jr. May this blessing protect them in their journey as part of the Charmed Legacy. I pass along my blessing to your child Tamora. May this blessing protect her in her journey as a Whitelighter. Good now return to Paige. Piper lit your candle off of Leo's and step up to Wyatt and bestow your blessing and once Piper goes to Chris and Melinda. Phoebe you do the same and then Paige you end it with your children.

Piper walked up to Wyatt and lit his candle she repeated the blessing that Grams had them memorize. She repeated the steps with Chris and Melinda. Next Phoebe lit Prue's candle. She gave her a blessing of protection and understanding. She lit Parker's candle with a blessing of love and then repeated Pipers blessing as she lit the candle of Paytons. Paige stepped up to Tamora and gave her the blessing of protection and guidance, she then repeated Pipers blessing to Kat and Henry Jr. As she took her place next to Henry Gram's spoke.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell…Christopher Perry Halliwell…Melinda Prudence Halliwell…Kat Piper Mitchell….Henry Samuel Mitchell….Payton Patricia Halliwell I bless you with the power of your ancestors as you are now…The Charmed Legacy." Grams said as she raised her arms in a grand gesture. "It is complete."

"Not yet" Megan appeared in the doorway. "As I mentioned to Piper this afternoon I have a gift for the new legacy. Please step forward." Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Kat, Henry Jr, and Payton walked over to Megan skeptically. "I have for each of you an amulet containing a limited amount of memory dust. It isn't much, but we understand that mistakes will be made, and exposure will be likely. You must use this sparingly as you never know how much of the memory you are going to be erasing. The other Elders and I want you to know that we have faith that you will succeed in all your endeavors. " She handed each one an amulet and then walked over to stand before the sisters. "At midnight the six month trial will start. You will still be able to guide them, but you will have to do it with out use of your powers. I press upon you again that this is not as a punishment, but as message to the underworld that this new legacy will conquer. Now Penny it is complete." Megan orbed away not allowing any time for questions. As the last of her orb flickered out the clock struck twelve. The new legacy was on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Wyatt's New Charge

It had been a week since the demon attack. Leo had fixed the window that had been blasted and Piper covered up the hole in the wall with a new picture of the Charmed Legacy. She was so proud of her children for taking up the call, but she was terrified at the same time. Since the sisters had no powers for six months they had decided the best they could do to help was a sort of Charmed boot camp.

The manor looked like an extension of magic school. Leo had the attic set up like a school room, where he would quiz them mainly on family history, occasionally throwing in a question on a high level demon. Paige took over the conservatory where she recruited the help of her magical friends. The Legacy learned from leprechauns, fairies, and to their dislike, trolls. They knew what their weaknesses and strengths were, and the best way to contact them. Phoebe had taken over the basement and the back yard. She had set up a gym in the basement and given each member of the Legacy their own workout routine. In the backyard she set up an obstacle course. They worked out for two hours a day rain or shine. Piper, naturally, had the kitchen set up for potion making. She taught them all the potions from the book, and encouraged them to create their own as well. Melinda was exceptionally gifted in this subject. In their free time the Legacy was at magic school in an empty room practicing their individual powers. It was there late on a Saturday afternoon that Wyatt got the call about a new charge.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. As if we didn't already have enough going on! The Elders are giving me a new charge!" Wyatt exclaimed as he blocked a half hearted attack by Chris. "Tamora! Tamora!" he yelled.

In an instant Tamora stood before him looking angry. "What Wyatt! I was just going to the library!" Tamora huffed.

"I apparently have a new charge. I need you to take it for me." Wyatt begged.

"Oh no, no way. I have at least fifteen charges already since they don't feel like the Legacy should be bothered, but if they gave it to you then it must be someone that the Legacy is meant to help. Sorry cuz." And with that Tamora orbed out.

"Great..just great…alright I'll be back. Chris you're in charge, just keep an eye on things o.k?" Wyatt orbed and landed in the middle of a huge battle. He had just enough time to register the rain and lightening all around and the hedge of fire separating warlocks and his charge before he was hit by an energy ball in the shoulder. His yelp of pain distracted the warlocks for just one moment. That was enough time for the new witch to hit the ground with her fist and cause it to split open under the warlocks feet. When the last one fell through the chasm she moved her hands together over the seam and it closed up.

"I finally ask those Elders for help and they send me you? A newbie? I mean come on they could have sent me someone with a little bit of experience!: She said as she disappeared down the alley.

"Hey!" Wyatt yelled as he finished healing his shoulder "Wait!" He caught up with her before she hit the main road. He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "First of all my name is Wyatt Halliwell, Second I am your new whitelighter, and Third I am not a newbie. I have been doing this my entire life."

The girl looked to be startled. Her green eyes threatened with tears, but she held them back. "Halliwell? As in the Halliwell sisters? The Charmed Ones? I was on my way to find them when I was attacked. I must speak with them. Please, please take me there." She begged.

"Um..ok hold on to my arm." In an instant Wyatt orbed them into the kitchen at the manor.

Piper turned around and dropped the cake pan she was holding. Thank goodness it was empty or she may have blown up her son.

"Wyatt you scared me!" Piper exclaimed "And who is this?" she gestured toward the strange girl still holding onto her sons arm.

The girl stepped forward with a hand extended. "I am Jordan Burnhold and I am a full elemental. I am in great danger."

Piper, against Jordan's wishes, called a "Charmed meeting." This consisted of the sisters, Leo and the Legacy. She made the introductions to Jordan and gave her the floor.

"Um hello everyone my name is Jordan Burnhold, I am a full elemental and I think I am in danger and need your help." Jordan stated as she stared at the ground.

"What's a full elemental, we haven't covered that yet…have we?" Henry Jr. asked looking around.

Leo started to answer but Jordan beat him to it. "If I may answer? A full elemental is a rare witch. Once a century or so a witch is born with the power to control all four elements. Earth, air, water and fire. My family have been elementals as far back as we could find. My great grandmother was an Earthshaker, my grandfather was a Firestarter, and my mother was an Airbender. They had a feeling when I was born that I would possess all of these and more. They were right of course. My parents taught me to control my powers as easily as they taught me to walk or talk. Then came my 6th birthday. It was just family, so I decided to surprise them with all I could do. I had practiced for weeks to make sure it was perfect. Once everyone arrived we went to the backyard, which was blocked by a huge fence. I went to the table that had the birthday cake and settings on it and touched the deflated balloons with my finger and they filled with air. I commanded the fountain to fill up my cup and watter appeared. I asked the sand for a place to sit and a chair made of sand appeared. Last I lit my candles with my mind. Everyone cheered and that was when we heard a stranger yell 'I knew it' and then he threw an energy ball. My grandfather pushed me out of the way and he took the full impact. The man had managed to get away, but the damage was done. My grandfather was dead. At that time the remaining adults put a powerful protection charm on me. As long as I didn't use my magic the man that had killed my grandfather couldn't find me. Not using my powers wasn't hard since I blamed myself for his death, and in turn blaming magic. I know now that my powers aren't to blame, but as a child I didn't know any better. Over the next 17 years the members of my family involved in the protection had all passed away. They all seemed like legit causes of death…accidents or health problems. It wasn't until my mother was attacked that I learned the truth. Than damn warlock had figured out what my family had done and started taking them out one by one. Before my mother had died of the complications from her attack she told me to 'find the Charmed Ones'. I searched my families archives and they led me to San Francisco. On my way here they attacked me and that was when Wyatt found me. Now you know everything that I know." Jordan slumped down the wall she had been leaning against and began to sob. Chris rose from his seat and grabbed her some water and a tissue. The Halliwell/Mitchells waited for her to calm down before anyone spoke.

It was Wyatt who broke the silence. "Don't worry Jordan. We will protect you and find this warlock and vanquish him."

"Jordan you have to understand something before you accept their help. My sisters and I are powerless at the moment. A minor hiccup if you will. The Elders needed the Legacy to prove themselves without our direct interference. Our powers have been bound for 6 months. We can help train you like we have been with the kids, but you must be able to trust the Legacy can handle this problem." Piper explained.

Jordan looked at the 6 people that were around her age. Her eyes landed on Chris who gave her a small nod. She looked back at Wyatt and said "When do we start?"


	4. Chapter 4

Prue's Internship

As the Legacy planned a strategy to help Jordan Prue Halliwell was having a crisis of her own. She was in her second year of pre law at Berkley and was applying for an internship at a young law firm that was setting up a practice in the city. As she sat in the lobby of Demming and Davidson law firm she went over her resume.

_What am I doing here? I am only a sophomore. There is no way that I am going to get this position. At least I can get the experience of what a firm is looking for…right? Oh who am I kidding? No, no I can do this. Rejections are a part of this journey and I am going to give it my best._ She thought to herself. _Oh nevermind I am out of here. _As she stood up to leave the door to the lobby opened and out came Stacy Sims a girl in her English class.

"Hey Stacy. What are you doing here?" Prue asked with a smile.

"I was applying for one of these internship positions, but Mr. Demming said I wasn't good enough. I mean he actually said those words! He said 'Not good enough dear, just not good enough'. I mean yeah..ok..so I fibbed a little on my resume, but he couldn't know that by just looking at it! Ugh, whatever I don't need this place." Stacy murmured as she raced out the door.

Before Prue could process what Stacy had said a man walked out. "Melanie, please send in the next applicant."

"Of course Mr. Demming. Ms. Halliwell you may go in." Said Melanie without even glancing up.

Prue could have sworn that Mr. Demming has paused when Melanie had said her name. She may have thought it unnerving if she wasn't so thrown off by how young he looked. He couldn't have been more than 25, and there was no way that he had the experience the website had bragged about. Before Prue knew what she was doing she was seated across from Mr. Demming in a large spacious office.

"Prudence Halliwell is it? I am Joshua Demming it's nice to meet your acquaintance." Demming said as he poured two cups from the tea kettle at his desk. "Cup of tea? It will help settle the nerves." He added as he passed a cup to Prue.

"It's nice to meet you sir." She answered before taking a sip. The tea was strong, too strong, as she choked on it a little. She apologized and set the tea back down.

"Well Prudence.."

"Please call me Prue."

"Prue…I knew of a Prue Halliwell once…any relation?" Demming asked as he stared at her intently.

"Um…I'm name after my Aunt Prue, she passed away about 5 years before I was born. I'm sure she isn't the same one you knew about. That was easily 30 or more years ago." Prue answered as she shifted in her seat. Something about the way that he was looking at her was making her uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes of course, maybe I just read the name somewhere or heard it in passing when I was younger. Well Ms. Halliwell I see a lot of good here. Yes a lot of good. I don't hire my interns based on my decision alone. If you don't mind waiting a moment my partner would be interested in meeting you as well." He picked up his phone and asked Melanie to send in his partner.

After a few moments another young man walked in. He looked like he could have been Demming's brother. They both had that intense look about their faces.

"Tom, this is Prudence Halliwell. I have been looking it over and I see a lot of good here. What is your opinion?" Demming asked

"Halliwell huh, well Ms. Halliwell I am Thomas Davidson and I think I would like to say welcome to the company." He held out his hand and shook hers.

Immediately Prue got a cold chill up her arms. She knew that something was not right about this interview. Not only did Davidson not even glance at her resume, but come to think of it neither did Demming. Even though she had given up her magical roots, she knew that this was something big. Not knowing why she did it she excepted the position and walked out of the offices. If she would have hung around the outside door she would have been in for a shock of a lifetime.

"A Halliwell Josh, a true member of the Charmed Legacy! This is perfect. If we can't change her we can kill her and take her powers! I was starting to have doubts about your ability to read auras. I haven't been able to sense any magical blood in any of the good samaritans you have introduced to me. This, this however makes up for all of it! With a member of the Legacy in our control there is no way that anyone will dare object to our rule!" Davidson said in an evil manner.

By the time that Prue had made it to her car, she had convinced herself that she had been over reacting. There was no way that those two were evil. How could they be when they were taking a chance on her as an intern. She was sure that when she went into the office after her classes on Monday that everything was going to be ok. She had no idea how wrong she would be.

When Prue got back home she decided it was time for her daily cleansing potion. She wasn't into all things wicca, but she had decided that some things she couldn't do without. This potion was special to her because her Aunt Paige had created it especially for her. On her first day of high school she had gone to the manor after school looking for her mom. She had wanted, scratch that needed, to talk about it. As she walked in the door Paige was coming down the stairs. She had taken one look at Prue, grabbed her arm and brought her up to the attic. The potion was set to Prue's personality alone. It wouldn't have the same effect on anyone else as it did on Prue. Just one cup of this potion and the stress and worry of the day was washed away along with any toxins she may have come in contact with. Prue walked to her kitchen and grabbed one of the premade potion packets and started to brew it. After the first sip Prue had felt different. It wasn't her normal feeling of serenity. Everything that she had felt at her interview came flooding back to her. She remembered the fact that neither Demming nor Davidson had even glanced at her resume. She remembered Demming mentioning her Aunt Prue as if he had actually heard of her while she was alive. She remembered thinking that she shouldn't have even been considered for the internship considering how under qualified she actually was. How had she forgotten all this so soon? _Damn it I'm not even in the Legacy and I have a potentially magical problem._ She thought to herself. She picked up her cell and called Payton.

"Hey Pay, where are you?" She asked when her sister answered.

"At the manor…why?" Payton responded

"Look could you do me a huge favor? I need to look at the book but I don't want any questions. Can you get everyone out for me? Just for a while." Prue pleaded.

"Well you called at the right time. We are actually going to magic school to help Jordan so the manor should be clear. Aunt Piper is at the restaurant so you should have a couple hours to yourself there." Payton explained

"Thanks Pay, love you. And please don't tell anyone. If I need you guys I will let you know." Prue hung up her phone and walked to her bedroom. She decided the best way to get there was without being seen. So she walked to her jewelry box and took out her cupid ring. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the manor. In a moment she was standing by the book. She had no idea what she was actually looking for. She had just wanted to prove to herself she was being paranoid.

"Ok Auntie Prue, if you could help me I'd surely appreciate it." She said to the empty room. About thirty seconds later the pages on the book flipped by themselves. A long minute later the pages came to rest. Prue stepped up and read:

Recruiters: Two lower level demons

Known in the underworld as Mila and Cron

Worked for the source finding good witches and recruiting them to evil

Mila has the ability to see auras and preys on the exceptionally good

Cron has the ability to detect strong magic and their ability

When Source was destroyed they vanished

Prue looked down at the picture in the lower right corner of the page and so two men she recognized immediately.

"Demming and Davidson!" Prue exclaimed. Under the picture it was written that there was no known vanquish potion or spell for them.

"You have got to be kidding me! I just accepted an internship working for demons! How is that even possible!" Prue yelled out loud and was surprised to receive an answer.

"You're a Halliwell. It happens all the time sweetie. Sorry I was looking for you sister." Her mom had walked into the attic while she had been distracted. "But it seems like right now you have a problem. Do you need some help?" Phoebe asked hopefully.

"No, I'm ok right now. I think I may have to talk to Payton and the Legacy. This may be the threat they were warned about. Thanks though mom." Prue walked to Phoebe, kissed her cheek and left.

"Blessed be babygirl." Phoebe whispered.


End file.
